I Can Walk On Water
by sniperwolf31
Summary: Sora arrives in Twilight Town going to a new school. After he arrives he learns of his ability Persona and finds a mystery unravels as he fights to find out who is murdering citizens in the Town. KH/PERSONA
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've been playing Persona 3 and 4 and thought it'd be pretty cool to make a crossover with kingdom hearts. Sorry but still haven't completely thought of a sequel for Dead Silent. =( When I do, I will be sure to type it up as fast as I can and put it up. The only reason it is in the Kingdom Hearts category is because not as many people read the crossovers unfortunately. Thank you for reading and please review so I can see how well this fanfic does.**

* * *

A young boy with spiky brown hair stared out of the window from a train that was heading to a small place called Twilight Town. His bright blue eyes wandered to the other carts and noticed that he was the only passenger.

The boy looked at the black watch around his wrist. With a sigh the boy stared back out at the window.

It was 11:58 when the train pulled into the station. After grabbing the few bags he brought, the boy walked out of the train and headed for the place where he was to be picked up. It was quiet and only a few were out.

The boy looked at his watch again and saw that it was midnight. Something changed within the next second. Looking up, the young male saw that coffins stood where the people were. His blue eyes noted that the train had stopped moving and anything that was electric had turned off.

Footsteps echoed in the distance and the young boy turned to see a child standing behind him. He had short brown hair and the same bright blue eyes.

The child tilted his head with a slight grin.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you," he said pulling out a red notebook.

"Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract. Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff."

The older male grabbed a pen that was sitting on the notebook and signed his name, Sora Jiko.

With a nod the child softly said, "No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes…And so it begins"

Sora blinked and saw that the little boy was gone. As he shrugged he noticed that someone was walking towards him.

It was a girl and she had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her pink and white stuck out in the eerie atmosphere.

"You must be Sora Jiko. My name is Kairi and I have come here to take you back to the dorms."

Sora nodded and began to follow the girl, passing many coffins on their way to the dorms. As they walked, the confused boy saw blood trails everywhere and buildings that were disfigured. He said nothing and thought that he was going crazy.

It only took a few minutes for the two to reach the only building with lights on. Olette smiled at Sora and opened the door for him. He walked inside followed by the girl. Looking down, he noticed that there was a gun strapped around the girl's leg.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at her leg.

"It's my protection. You should know it's not safe for a girl to be walking around in the middle of the night. Now, Riku will be here to show you to your room."

The girl ran off leaving Sora alone in the big lobby. He took out a plastic bag which contained a star-shaped fruit.

"Yummy, Papou fruit!" he exclaimed as he shoved the fruit in his mouth.

"It seems you like Papou fruit as well!" said a voice behind the busy boy.

Sora jumped and turned around to see a male barely older than he. His silver hair and aquamarine eyes glowed under the dim lighting.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I had one. The name's Riku. I see that you've already met Kairi. She'll be in the same grade as you. Your room is the last room on the right on the second floor. If you need anything, I'll be across the hall from you. Any questions?"

The spiky-haired boy stretched as he stood up. "Is there a little boy with a red notebook running around here?"

Riku tilted his head with a confused look. "A little boy? At this time? Not that I know of. You must be tired. The first day of school is tomorrow so you should get some rest."

Sora nodded and headed upstairs. He easily found his room and after setting his luggage down, the boy fell asleep in the small bed that was already prepared for him.

Riku had made his way to the third floor and went through a large room to a computer monitor where Kairi was already sitting.

"Do you really think he has the potential?" she asked standing up.

The male gave a shrug and turned on the large screen showing Sora asleep in his bed.

"It's possible. He wasn't transmogrified when we found him so he defiantly goes through the Twilight Hour. What do you think Xehanort?" he asked as an older male stepped out from the shadow.

"I think he has the potential. We just have to wait our chance," he said with a smile.

-+-+-+-

There was a lot of fog surrounding Sora. He had a sword in his hand. It was shaped like a key and was silver with a keychain hanging from it. Sora looked around and walked along the narrow pathway.

"_Do you seek the truth?_" asked a mysterious voice.

Sora continued walking, more cautiously since he had nothing else to do.

"_If it's the truth you desire, come and find me…"_

The boy kept walking as he thought about what the voice said. He soon came to a large door and opened it, leading him to even more fog. A silhouette of a person stood within the thick fog.

"_So…You are the one pursuing me. Try all you like. It seems you can see a little despite the fog."_

Sora pulled out the key-shaped blade and attempted to attack the being.

"_I see... Indeed, you possess an interesting quality... But... you will not catch me so easily... If what you seek is the "truth," then your search will be even harder... Everyone sees what they want to...Will we meet again...? At a place other than here... Hmhm... I look forward to it..."_

The thick fog clouded Sora. Soon after, a blinding light shone brightly in his eyes.

Sora awoke with the sun in his face. He closed his eyes shut and rolled around under the covers wanting to sleep longer.

A knock came from the door as Sora groaned not wanting to get up to answer it.

"Sora, are you ready to leave? School begins in about thirty minutes. We walk there and it takes us about ten minutes. Sora? Are you even up!?" muttered the girl from last night, Kairi.

"Mhmmm," muttered Sora rolling out of bed.

"I will never understand boys!" yelled Kairi walking back downstairs.

Sora stood up and stretched thinking of the weird dream he had that night. He shrugged it off and went to the small bathroom, brushing his teeth and grooming his gravity-defying hair.

Ten minutes later, Kairi and Sora were practically running to the school. They soon arrived and stopped at the gates.

"This is Yasogami High School. It's pretty big, but you'll get used to it soon enough," Kairi said as they entered the school and made their way to the bulletin board where the schedules were posted.

"Yay! We're in the same homeroom!" yelled Kairi as she grabbed Sora's wrist and quickly dragged him upstairs into the classroom they were assigned.

When they entered a young male came up. He had spiky red hair and green eyes. His bright smile creeped Sora out a lot.

"Holy Flurry of Dancing Flames!!!* Kairi, it looks like you're in my class again! Won't it be exciting?"

"Shove it and go away," Kairi growled as she sat in a desk leaving Sora and the red-headed male.

"You must be the new transfer student! I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

Sora gave a cough that clearly stated _Oh my God he's crazy…._

Axel gave an exasperated look towards Sora.

"I'm Sora. Sorry, I've had a nasty cough lately. Must be the allergies," Sora said with a slight chuckle.

The bell rung and everyone rushed into an empty desk.

The school day went by slowly, dragging on. Sora was already tired and could hardly keep his eyes open during the boring lectures of his teachers. He finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sora awoke inside a limousine. A man with a long nose sat across from him beside a girl.

"Ah, it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those bound by a contract may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future, Sora."

The boy stared at the man with wide eyes. "How do you know my name!? Have you been stalking me!?" exclaimed Sora trying to find a way out of the car.

A sweat drop fell down Igor's face. "Are you that dumb? Fine, if you're that eager to leave I shall shorten things up for you. I can tell you that a terrible catastrophe is imminent and it seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny. If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen. Oh by the way, this is Margaret, my assistant."

_Assistant in what?_ Thought Sora to himself as he kept back a grin from a very funny thought.

"Farewell, Sora. Until we meet again…."

"Sora! It's time to go!" Kairi said as she shook Sora to wake him up.

"Oh right….two and two is five…."

Kairi let out a sigh and shook her head. "First of all….you shouldn't fall asleep in class. It gives the teachers a bad impression on you. Second…two and two is four not five. Come on sleepy head."

The two walked to the dorms together meeting Riku on the way.

"Hey you two, how was the first day of school?" Riku asked.

"Sleepyhead here missed half of the lectures. He's going to fail midterms!" explained Kairi.

"What? I was extremely tired. I had been traveling for days."

The two shook their head and walked through the doors.

-+-+-+-

That night, a big commotion woke Sora up.

"What's going on?" he asked walking out of his room.

Kairi was running towards him and yelled, "Come on, we have to go up!"

There was no time for any questions as the two quickly made their way to the top. As they reached the rooftop, Sora could see that dark things were crawling up the wall. Kairi was in a panic and started to explain as quickly as she could.

"We are in what's called the Twilight Hour. Those monsters...We call them Heartless!"

Kairi took out the gun and pointed to her head hesitating to pull the trigger. It was a mistake because one of the Heartless knocked her down, tossing the gun at Sora's feet.

He looked down at it and picked it up. Time seemed to stop and he saw the creepy boy's face again.

"Go ahead. Do it," he said quietly then disappearing.

_Note to self…Stop watching horror movies…_

He pointed the gun to his head and looked down grinning evilly.

"Per….So….Na!" he yelled pulling the trigger.

A grand lion came out and roared to where everyone could hear. He spoke only in Sora's head as he growled loudly.

_Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul_ _I cometh. I am Simba, King of Priderock."_

Simba rushed at the Heartless, attacking all in his path. It wasn't long before all were dead. The lion gave one last look at Sora before disappearing into thin air.

Sora fell to his knees then on his face as he fainted into darkness.

* * *

***Holy Flurry of Dancing Flames-I borrowed that from another excellent Fanfic I read forever ago. I am sorry but I forgot what the fanfic was. Hope it was interesting =) Read and review please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I was surprised to see how many hits I got on the story. Gracias!!!! Sorry for the delays on this chapter but I have had a lot going on lately so not much time for typing. –tear- Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Sora woke up in a familiar room. After a few minutes of blankly looking around, he noticed that it was the Velvet Room he had once been in. He sighed and saw Igor sitting across from him with Margaret.

"It is so nice to see you again. You became unconscious after awakening to your "power". It's nothing to worry about, though. So, just relax. By the way, I see it was the almighty Simba that heeded to your calling. That power is called a Persona. It is a manifestation of your psyche."

The brown-headed boy tilted his head slightly and lifted an eyebrow. "Can you PLEASE use lame mans terms? There's just WAY too many big words."

Igor banged his head on the table in front of him.

"Okay so the ability to summon that lion as well as others like him is called Persona. They help you in battle and by your personality, they fight for you based on bonds. Is that better you poor idiot boy?" Igor said in a smartass voice.

"Much," he said with a smirk.

"Good. The bonds that will help you and your Persona get closer are called Social Links. They form when you spend time with a being. The higher the rank, the more power your Persona gets. Following me so far?"

"Yes because you're not using fancy language."

"Time's passing. The next time you come here will be of your own accord. Until then, farewell."

Blue eyes fluttered open to see a girl standing beside him. He could tell that he was in a hospital room and wondered how long he had been out.

"Yay! You're awake. How do you feel, Sorsor?" asked Kairi staring down at Sora.

"Sorsor? You mean me?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Duh, silly. Who else is in here besides you and me?" she said laughing.

"I feel fine," he said with a blank look on his face.

"How much sleep do you need!? It's been a whole week! The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said that you were just exhausted but you just kept sleeping and sleeping."

Sora continued to look around the room, not fully believing that he had slept for a week.

"Well, I'm so glad you're awake, Sora. Someone my own age has the same potential as I do. I was so excited to know that you may have it and I want to thank you for saving me that night. If I wouldn't have hesitated, you wouldn't be lying here. Please forgive me."

The spiky-head blinked blankly at her not comprehending what really happened that night on the roof.

"I didn't do anything really. It was that creepy kid that told me to shoot the gun," he said starting to come back.

Kairi gave Sora a confused look. "What creepy kid? There's not that many kids that are around here and certainly not one that comes around the Twilight Hour. Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you hit your head or something. Come to think of it, the Evokers must be pointed at the head in order for them to work…."

"I didn't hurt my head but whatever. I feel like a crazy person. There's an extra hour; I have a lion coming out of my head; and know some of the weirdest people," he said thinking of Igor.

Kairi looked up at the time and then back down at Sora. "I have to go now. Be sure to call the nurse if you need anything. They're really nice here. See you around Sorsor!"

The girl walked out of the room with a smile, leaving Sora alone in the room.

A few hours later, a man came in and inspected Sora to see how well he was doing.

"Nice to meet you, Sora. I'm Squall Leonhart. You can just call me Leo though."

Once Leo saw that everything was fine he wrote something on his clipboard then looked at Sora.

"You're free to go to school tomorrow. In fact, I can't find anything wrong with you. It appeared that you just lacked a lot of sleep. No more late night partying for you."

With a laugh, the doctor left and Sora decided to just take a nap to pass the time. The next morning came and Sora dressed in his uniform then headed to school.

As he walked, a guy on a bicycle zoomed by and crashed into an empty trash can. Sora walked by the boy to see him in pain. With a tilt of his head, Sora decided not to bother the boy since he was in pain and walked on.

When he got to class, he noticed that Kairi was already there. She was talking to another girl. The girl had blond hair and blue eyes sat beside Kairi and turned around as Kairi turned to greet Sora.

"Sora! Oh, I forgot that you were still asleep when we got a new transfer student from the city. Sora, meet Namine and Namine meet Sora. I'm sure you two will get along great."

At that moment someone entered the classroom and sat behind Namine. Both girls gave a confused look at the blond boy who just lay his head on the desk.

"What's wrong, Demyx?" Namine and Kairi asked staring at the pained boy.

"It was nothing…Just crashed my bike before I came to school."

Sora coughed and turned in the opposite direction. He remembered the blond hair and aquamarine eyes from the boy he ran into earlier. When Kairi was about to get Sora's attention, the teacher walked in and class began.

Throughout the day, not much happened. When school was over he sighed and walked back to the dorms where Riku was already at. There was another and older male sitting next to Riku.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sora. I'm Xehanort the chairman and owner of the dorm. I came here today to talk to you about the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, also known as SEES. Only those who have the potential can join. We eliminate those creatures you fought off that night, the Heartless. Do you follow so far?"

Sora had already managed to sit on a couch across from Xehanort. He had absorbed everything the chairman said and was thinking about it. "Yes, I follow."

"We will not force you to join but we would like you to accompany us in defeating the Heartless. It is a great risk to fight but need as many we can get to help. Will you join?" Xehanort explained.

The boy sat there and thought about what he had gotten himself into.

"I'll join," he said looking at everyone.

Kairi jumped up in happiness while Riku just chuckled at the girl.

Xehanort looked at everyone and nodded and spoke as he stood up. A girl walked through the door at that moment and Sora immediately identified her as a familiar classmate.

"Welcome back, Namine. Oh right, Sora Namine has joined SEES as well. She too has the potential," Riku said as he looked back at Sora.

Xehanort nodded and continued. "Now that you guys have enough people, we can now venture Tartarus. Tonight you all will go and explore the tower to find clues of why the Heartless exist."

"Tartar sauce? Some kind of store or something?" asked Sora.

"Tartarus is what the school turns into during the Twilight Hour. Heartless roam there and we really don't know how tall it is."

Sora sat there dumbfounded but nodded his head to make it look like he understood.

Later that night during the Twilight Hour they went back to where the school originally was and saw a tower standing in its place. Once they went inside they looked around the lobby and saw a large set of stairs leading to a door.

Before Sora could make his way to the stairs, he noticed and extra door to his left. Time stopped for Sora as he made his way through the door.

When the boy entered, he saw a familiar face sitting in front of him.

"You're kidding right!?" he exclaimed as he glared at Igor.

"I told you that you'd come back to the Velvet Room on your own accord. On your journey here, you will encounter many dangers so be careful and keep your friends close. Farewell Sora."

With those words said, Sora left the room and made his way back to the stairs ready to enter the tower.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as I would usually make them. I was already late on getting it up and I'm still uber busy. =( hope you enjoyed. I still wouldn't mind reading reviews =)**


End file.
